The Wind and the Fire
by UltimateLifeForm50
Summary: Sonic reunites with Blaze after so long, but they'll soon find themselves fighting to survive. Can Sonic and Blaze's love for each other keep them alive? Sonaze
1. Guide You to Me

_**The Wind and the Fire**_

**Chapter 1: Guide You to Me**

At first, there was only darkness and silence, creating an empty void of nothingness. Out of this void came a flash of light, which then spread over the darkness and started creating the scenery. The world filled with life and sound, bringing the once dark world into a place of serenity.

Lying in the middle of a large, misty meadow was a blue hedgehog. He laid unconscious for a few moments, but suddenly woke when he could hear the river. With a startled look, the hedgehog looked around and wondered where he was.

"This place is so strange. Never seen anything like it" he said.

The hedgehog looked at his surroundings and looked towards the towering mountains in the distance. Their peaks were covered with snow, which burrowed down the slopes of the mountain to the base whenever the wind blew against it. The trees surrounding the mountain got blasted with the wind and snow, causing the leaves to fly off the branches and into the wind. The river next to the hedgehog was as calm and alive as the rest of the world around him. The water was filled with multiple shapes and sizes of fish, with the bright sun shimmering against the water, making it shine like gemstones.

"This place… is so beautiful. Why have I not seen it before?" The hedgehog continued to ponder on his location.

"Well, I know it's not around the city. Maybe it's just some paradise of some kind"

As he thought to himself, he suddenly felt a whisper in his ear. The hedgehog looked around him, but saw no one.

"Uhh, hello? Someone there?" he asked.

The whisper then turned into a laugh. It sounded feminine, for he could hear the soothe and calm in the voice. He strangely welcomed the voice into his ears, as if he were hearing the sounds of the world.

"Please, if you could show yourself, it would make it easier to speak with you"

The voice then started to speak.

"I know you mean well, Sonic. But I wish to surprise you, just for a bit. Tell me, who do you think this voice belongs to?"

"How am I supposed to know?" he asked.

"Your heart Sonic. Look into your heart, steadfast as it is, and think who is speaking. Just think"

"My heart?" Sonic placed a hand over his heart and closed his eyes. All he could see was darkness, but a mental wheel spun in his thoughts, going past many names and faces, but the wheel stopped at one name and face.

_Blaze._

Sonic opened his eyes and looked around. He waited for a response from the voice, but none came. But he looked into the mist and saw a dark figure walked toward him. The figure filled with light to reveal a purple cat.

Blaze the Cat.

"You are… correct Sonic" she said. Blaze embraced him and Sonic stood motionless and speechless.

"It has been too long, Sonic. Far too long"

Sonic removed her arms, however, and looked at her.

"I don't understand though Blaze. Why are you… here?" he asked.

She simply smiled and said, "Because you want me to be"

Blaze sat down by the river, with Sonic sitting next to her.

"I don't follow you" Sonic said.

"Do you remember what I once said to you? That I will be the one to fill your dreams when you sleep?"

"Y-yes, I do remember that. But didn't know this was a dream."

"It is indeed Sonic. Well, if you want it to be that is" Blaze said.

"I have a choice?"

"Indeed. You could be awake right now if you wanted to, but instead you chose to dream of your paradise, of me. You see, in dreams we create our own world, the ability to fulfill our wishes and desires. If you wish to believe I am here sitting beside you, you have the ability to do so"

"I suppose you're right Blaze. It is a dream, but unfortunately, that's all it'll be" Sonic lowered his head in sadness.

Blaze looked at him in shock.

"Sonic, you know that's not true. Just because we cannot speak in reality right now, does not mean we will never meet again. Believe me when I say that not a day goes by where I do not miss you either. Whenever I feel the wind, I think of you, but I am free to wish to dream of our meeting."

"Maybe, but I just want to see you again Blaze. I've tried and tried to find a way but..."

Blaze placed a finger over his mouth and shushed him. She smiled and held his hand.

"I know you will find a way, and when you do, just know that I will be waiting for you. When we do meet again, we will speak as long as we want."

Sonic nodded his head in agreement and embraced Blaze.

"Thanks, Blaze."

Sonic and Blaze sat in silence for a moment, until Blaze stood up.

"It is time for me to go, Sonic."

"Is it? But we still have so much to talk about"

"I know Sonic, and we will talk. Until then, always remember that the one you love is waiting for you" Blaze kissed Sonic on the cheek and started to walk into the mist.

Sonic stood up and went after her, saying her name, but he searched the mist and found nothing. A moment later, he too was fading into darkness.

* * *

><p>Sonic awoke from his dream with a startled look, but realized he was back to reality. He placed his hand over his heart and said, "Always"<p>

He quickly got from the bed and ran outside to see the bright sun shining on him. As he ran, he thought of Blaze and the mysterious dream he just had.

"I know it was just a dream and all, but I can't help feel like she was trying to tell me something."

Sonic made it to Tails' workshop and decided to ask him about the dream. Sonic told Tails about the details of the dream, and Blaze's involvement on the matter. Tails thought for a moment and then answered Sonic.

"I'm not sure Sonic. What you told me sounds strange."

"I know it does Tails. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important"

"You're right. But I'm not sure if I can help Sonic. You said you don't know why you had it?"

"Yeah, I just wonder what she meant. Was it a message to me? I don't know. Maybe it's just a matter of her wanting to see me again, but I can't blame her"

"I remember Blaze, I know you like her Sonic"

"It's… more than that I think. But I just feel like everything is trying to… keep me away from her"

Sonic slammed a fist into the table, and yelled in frustration.

"Goddammit, I just want to see her again. That's all I've ever asked, but do I get it? No! Just one last time is all I ask, one time to see her"

Sonic ran his hands over his face to calm himself down.

"I-I'm sorry Sonic. If knew how you felt about her, I would have made something sooner"

Sonic sighed, "If you can come up with something, go right ahead. I think I'll head home."

"Alright, buy don't worry Sonic, I'll find a way for you to see Blaze again"

Sonic smiled and left.

* * *

><p>As he returned to his house, he felt his heart sink a bit, knowing that seeing Blaze again was next to impossible. He tried to forget about it by cooking himself an omelet to calm his nerves, but even after enjoying it, he still thought of Blaze.<p>

"She always on my mind, but that's a good thing. I want to think of her"

Sonic walked outside to check his mailbox, which was strangely empty for someone like him. His foot struck a box on the ground and picked it up. It had no address or any other information, just the box. Sonic brought it back inside and sat it on the table, wondering what would be inside it. He opened the box and took out a red ring, which shined brightly in the light.

"What is this?" he asked.

He looked at the box and saw a piece of paper inside it, which had writing on it.

_Sonic,_

_I know that you must miss me and I feel the same way. But I have sent you a package which holds something very special to me. If you get this, you will soon know that this gift will guide you. _

_I hope to see you soon,_

_Blaze_

"B-Blaze?"

Sonic looked at the red ring and realized that it was Blaze's hair ring. The thought of Blaze with her hair down made Sonic smile.

"Why would she send me this? The note says "guide me". To where?"

The ring glowed brightly and suddenly started to wobble. A flash of red light appeared Sonic then noticed that his body was disappearing. Once his whole form was turned into red light, Sonic disappeared in another flash of light.

_**A/N**_**: My first of the year, so late in the year unfortunately, but it is still good to get one out before the year's up. I plan to do many stories, and at least attempt to please the many people of Fanfiction. So I hope you enjoy the story and give some support to it. I would really appreciate it. **

**Thank you.**

**Sonic has a strange dream about Blaze, and wonders why he had it. As his envy to see Blaze again grows, he receives a package from her, which promises to "guide him". What will happen to Sonic next? Find out next time.**

**P.S. From this story and onwards, I will be doing a sort of quiz thing at the end of each chapter. It can be about anything that has to do with the story I am writing. You can answer via review or PMs, but I hope it adds some fun to it.**

**Quiz Question 1: What game did Blaze start from?**


	2. A Night to Remember

**Chapter 2: A Night to Remember**

Sonic yelled as he realized that he was falling from the sky, while also noticing that the clouds were whizzing past him and the ground below came closer. Knowing that he was about to crash land, Sonic tried to regain his balance and land on his feet, but was falling too fast to recover. He could see a large stone structure in his path, but he could not redirect his landing. He sighed and covered his eyes, waiting for impact. A large boom sounded when he hit the stone, which then caused him to slide a bit. He stopped himself in time to keep himself from going over the edge. Stones laid around Sonic in a pile of rubble, but he quickly sat up and rubbed his head in pain.

"Oh, my head. What just happened?"

The ring in Sonic's hand stopped glowing and moving, lying motionless.

"I must have done something when I touched it. So, the ring guided me. Was it worth it though?"

Sonic looked off into the distance and saw many strange features of the land: black-sanded beaches to the west, a seemingly endless forest to the east and he then looked below him and noticed he was standing on top of a grand castle. All of these features puzzled Sonic, wondering why they were so important to him, but his thoughts then turned to the castle.

"Is this- Am I-"

A bright light shined in Sonic's eye, which caught his attention. He could see the light peering through the trees, but couldn't see anything from where he was standing.

"Hmm, probably should go check it out"

Sonic looked back at the crater he made and sighed, "I'm sure they can fix that damage"

He quickly ran down the side of the castle and landed back on the ground, running quickly towards the light.

* * *

><p>The light grew brighter as Sonic sped through the trees. He finally made it to a clearing and noticed a large altar in the middle of it. Circling around the altar were seven gems with various colors, but Sonic knew what these gems were.<p>

"The Sol Emeralds. So I have made to her world, but where is-"

"Excuse me, why are you trespassing in this area?" said the voice of Blaze the Cat.

Sonic's heart leaped with joy at the sound of Blaze's voice. He noticed that her hair was down. He then looked at the ring in his hand and smiled.

_Guide me it did._

"Do you have any idea what these gems are?" she asked

"I believe I do know Blaze."

"You… know my name?"

"Of course I do. Who else would know better than me?" Sonic turned to face Blaze, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"S-Sonic?! Is it really you?"

Blaze turned away, however, and nodded her head.

"No, no, it must be a dream. It must be" Sonic put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"No Blaze, it is not a dream. No more dreaming for us. This is real"

Sonic embraced Blaze and she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Y-you are here. You truly are. Oh, it has been so long. So long. I never thought I'd see you again" Blaze tightened her grip around him, as if letting him go would cause him to vanish.

"I know it has Blaze. I have missed you so much and finally I see you again."

Blaze placed her hands around Sonic's face and smiled, with tears running down her face.

"You have no idea how long I have waited Sonic, how long I have wished and wondered. Months, months you were gone and I almost gave up hope that you would ever come back. But you came, you are here"

Blaze hugged him again. Sonic rubbed her back in comfort and held her tightly.

"I had to suffer too Blaze. Being away from you just feels like a part of me is missing." Sonic smiled happily.

"Sonic, don't you ever leave me again? Do you hear me? I never want to be without you again"

"Blaze, I promise you that it will never happen again. I will be by your side always, for the rest of my life I will. You mean so much to me Blaze"

Blaze brought her face close to Sonic's, to the point where their noses were touching, which caused Sonic to blush. They both smiled as they saw each other's eyes, wondering how they could be without them.

"Kiss me Sonic" Blaze whispered.

Sonic did as she asked and kissed her on the lips as passionate as their hearts would let them. They kissed over and over, letting their hearts speak for their actions. But after an eternity of love between the two, they let each other's lips go and they sat together as they looked at the emeralds.

* * *

><p>"How in the world did you get here Sonic? I thought it would be impossible for you to return"<p>

"Well, your gift guided me" Sonic held out her hair ring.

"Oh, you did get it then. I was wondering if you ever would. I'm glad that it worked"

"How did you get it to me though?" Sonic asked.

"I used the Sol Emeralds. I knew that I could not send myself directly to your world, with the emeralds' limited power. But I realized that smaller objects could be sent, such as my hair ring. So I charmed it with the emeralds, making it work in the same way as the Chaos Emeralds use Chaos Control. I then sent the box through a portal and it landed in your world, and all I had to do then was wait. Weeks I waited, then months. But finally, finally you are here.

"It really did guide me then. To you Blaze." Sonic handed her the ring and she placed it in her jacket. He noticed her hair and smiled at her beauty.

"You know, you look beautiful with your hair down. It makes you look nice"

Blaze giggled and said, "Why thank you. I figured you would like it this way"

Sonic ran his fingers through her hair and loved how soft and smooth it was. Blaze blushed as he did this.

"Why wouldn't I Blaze? Your beauty is unmatched. Everything about you is beautiful"

Blaze kissed him as a response.

"Flatterer" she said.

"I try"

* * *

><p>Sonic and Blaze sat in silence, still holding hands, but Blaze saw the sun going down over the horizon and realized the time.<p>

"My, I did not think we were here that long. We really should return to the castle"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Could really use some rest, y'know"

"Indeed, let us go"

Sonic and Blaze walked and talked as they returned to the castle, with a giggle and smirk here and there.

"You don't mind if we pick up the pace do you Blaze?"

"What are you-"

Sonic picked Blaze up bridal style and ran with her in his arms. His blistering speed made her fur stand up a bit. With Sonic's speed they returned to the castle in seconds, with Blaze impressed by his speed.

"Do you ever slow down Sonic?" she asked.

"Not ever Blaze. It's just who I am"

As they approached the castle gates, Sonic remembered his crash landing earlier and laughed in embarresment.

"Yeah, sorry for the damages"

"Damages?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, when I first got her I had to make an emergency landing on the roof of your castle."

"Oh, it's quite alright. I'm just glad you didn't harm yourself, for I would be the one caring for you"

Sonic laughed and said, "Would that be so bad though?"

The two entered the castle and Sonic let Blaze out of his arms. Blaze suggested they get some food and entered the dining hall, with Blaze getting a whole cooked fish and Sonic with a piece of steak.

"Hmm, really wish you all had chili dogs" Sonic said.

"Fish is good Sonic. Healthy too"

"Yeah, for a cat" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" she asked

"Uhh nothing."

Blaze smiled. They ate through their meals quickly and finally decided to head upstairs to Blaze's bedroom.

"Wait here while I get some more comfortable clothes on" Blaze walked out of the room and Sonic examined the room. He saw paintings of different members of the royal family, with one of Blaze and two other cats which he assumed was her parents. The windows were decorated with purple curtains and the bed has a purple color to it as well.

"She really likes purple" Sonic said.

There was a nightstand which had a pitcher of water and a picture of him and Blaze holding hands, which he took before he left last time.

Blaze returned with a purple nightgown on and looked at Sonic.

"Well, shall we get some sleep then Sonic?" she asked.

"Of course"

They both got into the bed and they wrapped their arms around each other, both knowing that they were together again and forever.

"I love you Sonic the Hedgehog"

"I love you too Blaze the Cat"

They then fell asleep in the way they wanted for a long time: together.

_**A/N**_**: Sonic is reunited with Blaze, and both could not be happier. With love on each other's minds once again, Sonic feels that his life is complete with Blaze. But he'll soon find out that all of that will change.** **Is Sonic truly together with Blaze again? Find out next time.**

**Question 2: Who was Sonic's first rival?**


	3. Paradise in the Sky

**Chapter 3: Paradise in the Sky**

The night still remained when Sonic was awoken by a strange noise. He looked over to Blaze, who was still asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he softly removed her arms and got up from the bed. Sonic stepped out onto the balcony and looked off into the horizon. The sounds he thought heard didn't appear again.

"Strange, I could have sworn I heard something"

Sonic heard Blaze approach him and turned to her.

"Sonic, why are you awake?" she asked.

"I heard something. Like a uhh… whisper I think"

"It was probably just the wind coming through the window. Come, let's go back to sleep"

Sonic looked back outside for a moment until Blaze grabbed his arm and brought him back inside. They both laid back down, but Sonic still had suspicions on his mind. He decided to forget about it and fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Another hour after Sonic fell back to sleep, he was woken again by the sound of rumbling, with a force that knocked Sonic and Blaze out of the bed. Blaze stood up and looked towards the ceiling.<p>

"What is happening?"

Sonic went back to the balcony and saw a huge vortex tossing trees into the air.

"What the hell is that?" he said.

Blaze looked up at the vortex and was horrified to see people and their homes being sucked in. The very land and water was raised into the vortex to be turned into nothingness on contact.

"Gods, why is this happening? Who has done this?"

"I don't think someone made this. It's probably-"

The ground shook again and they could now feel the ground being pulled up from the foundations. The wind picked up in speed and strength, causing Sonic and Blaze to be blasted off their feet. They landed on the bed, which laid against the wall now. The ceiling above them was torn off of its hinges and thrown into the vortex, which now loomed over them. The vortex had now produced lightning bolts and now started to roar with the wind.

Sonic and Blaze tried to keep themselves down by holding onto the bed, but the wind stayed strong and unrelenting. A strong blast of wind striked the two, causing Blaze to lose her grip and get thrown into the air.

"BLAZE!" Sonic yelled. Sonic let go of the bed and attempted to reach Blaze. He managed to grab a held down piece of stone and grab her arm in time.

"Blaze, just hold on. Just-"

Blaze's ears seemed to go silent, as if she could not hear Sonic or the wind. She looked up into the vortex and closed her eyes.

A disturbing thought then crossed her mind._ I am going to die. Death has come for me._

Sonic held onto both the stone and Blaze as tight as he could, but he knew his arms would give out eventually. Finally, with one large surge of wind, Sonic's grip on Blaze gave out and she was thrown into the vortex. All that was left of her was a purple puddle of nothingness.

"NOO!"

Sonic gripped the stone with both hands and managed to keep himself held down. When he thought he couldn't hold on any longer, the vortex finally vanished, which caused many trees and loads of water to fall from the sky. When he realized it was over, Sonic pulled himself back into the roofless remains of Blaze's room. He fell against the wall and repeatedly pounded his fist against the floor.

"Why? WHY?! I-it should have been me. S-she's gone… and I let her go. WHY did I let go?" Sonic held his head and screamed in anger.

After Sonic calmed himself down, he stood back up and looked into the sky above."

"She can't be gone, she just can't. If that was a meant to be a black hole, she would have been ripped to shreds even before she came into contact with it. But I think it was actually a… portal or transporter of some kind. If that's true… IF that is true then I can try to find her."

Sonic stood up and went to the door.

"But how in the world am I going to do that?"

* * *

><p>Blaze thought she was dead, for she could hear nothing but cold wind. The sounds of voices crossed her ears, however, and she slowly opened her eyes to see a ocean of clouds above her. She then turned her eyes to the group of colorful cats before her. They all gasped in surprise or awe, with one blue cat kneeling next to her.<p>

Blaze tried to move, but the blue cat stopped her.

"It is okay now, you are safe now. Just do not move or the pain will continue"

Blaze rubbed her head in pain and looked around at the new surroundings before her.

The blue cat handed her a glass of water, which she drained quickly.

"Thank you. Uhh, can you tell me what happened?" Blaze asked.

"Well, we're not sure what happened. We were only sitting around the fountains when we saw something falling from the sky, coming in very fast. You impacted with such force that you left a huge crater, which you are now lying in. We all thought you were dead, but I am glad to know that that fate did not befall you"

_Hmph, it should have_.

"Beyond that, I know nothing else"

"I-I don't remember what happened before. Some uhh… vortex or portal or something. S-Sonic."

Blaze gasped when she realized the situation.

"Oh no, Sonic must have gotten separated from me when I was sucked in. Grr, why couldn't I have been stronger? I c-could have saved him, us"

"Please be calm. I do not want to see you hurt"

"Should have known, I guess. Everything just loves tearing us apart. Life just doesn't want us together"

Blaze stood up after her rambling, but ignored her wound. She looked around at the towering structures and was surprised with their age. Vines and other growths were crawling up the towers, with some hints of weariness around the top.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"This is Sky Paradise, haven for peace and serenity. Its beauty and uniqueness is unmatched, for you will find no other place like this anywhere. I am the… well you can say guardian of this land, Sky the Cat."

"I am Blaze the Cat." Blaze bowed to her in respect, which Sky returned.

"So tell me, is this a planet then or is it just some land?" Blaze asked.

"Well, it is a bit more complicated than that. Follow me" Blaze followed Sky to a ledge, which she assumed went down to another level. Looking over edge, however, made Blaze nauseous. All she could see below her was clouds, an endless river of clouds.

Blaze quickly stepped away and held her stomach in pain.

"S-So what happens if you… fall?"

"Death" Sky said bluntly.

Blaze swallowed the sickness in her stomach. "I see. What can else can you tell me about this place?"

"Well, it has been around for thousands of years, ever since we fought the echidnas who originally were here and claimed it for our own."

"You were at war?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, but this was way before my time. Nothing but the tales in the temple can say for sure"

"Temple?"

"Yes, the Sky Spire, that big pointy looking building in the distance. It houses our ancient treasures and knowledge"

"Hmm, could we visit this temple? I would like to see the knowledge for myself"

"Of course, we will go now if you wish"

"Indeed"

Sky walked off, but Blaze looked up at the sky for a moment and wondered.

_How did I get myself in such a situation?_

Blaze sighed and followed Sky.

* * *

><p>Blaze continued to be part of Sky's "tour" of Sky Paradise, admiring every landmark or important feature that Sky pointed out. They then came to a small building with blue tinted windows and an arch with flowers on it that led to the front door.<p>

"What is this place?" Blaze asked.

"This is the recreation center, where the others come to practice their skills of painting. They paint the land and sky around them, giving each individual the feel of the world"

"You say it like it can calm their nerves or something"

"In a sense it is. Can you think of something more relaxing then letting your troubles paint themselves onto a canvas?"

Blaze thought for a moment and nodded her head.

"Come. We will go inside to see the others"

Blaze and Sky entered the building and already saw other cats painting their work.

"I can see they keep themselves occupied" Blaze said.

"They must be. Focus is critical when it comes to painting. But do not think of them as machines, for they are willing to stop and rest should the need cross their minds"

Sky stepped into the middle of the room and whistled. The other cats stopped their painting and looked towards Sky.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Blaze the Cat, our new guest of our paradise. Please be kind and show compassion to our friend"

In unison, all the cats said, "Hello Blaze" with some waving and smiling to her, which she happily returned. Afterwards, Sky walked away and the others resumed painting.

"You see, you are most welcome here Blaze."

"And I am most glad for that."

Blaze and Sky exited the building and headed towards a group of fountains with some cats sitting in the small ponds surrounding them.

* * *

><p>"This is my favorite spot, The Fountains of Soothing. They get their name from the water that flows in it, which is only native to Sky Paradise. A simple touch of the water will ease your mind of problems and replace it with thoughts of joy and peace."<p>

"That's amazing!" Blaze said.

"Indeed it is, I come here often to wash away my troubles if ever I have any."

Sky sat down while Blaze remained standing with her arms folded. Sky ran her hands thrown the water and splashed some of it on herself.

"Ahh, it feels so nice on my fur as well."

"Hmm, I am sure even this came take away my troubles. So much to… consider"

"Yes, you seemed quite stressed with that earlier. Could you tell me why?"

"I suppose it would hurt to tell" Blaze recounted the events of her Sonic being separated, of the vortex and her castle being torn apart. After she finished, she sat down next to Sky and held her face in her hands.

"I am so sorry this has happened to you. I couldn't even imagine…"

"I just need to find a way back to my kingdom. If Sonic is there, then that is where I need to be. Only problem is that I have no way to return."

"I wish I could help with this, but I can only hope you find a way"

"Thanks" Blaze smiled weakly.

_Hmph. Not much help are you?_

"So tell me, this Sonic? Are you close to him?"

"More than you think" Blaze said.

"You are lovers?" Sky asked.

"Indeed. I love him more than anything in the world. Ever more reason to return, for being without Sonic is like… losing a piece of my heart."

"Ah love, one of the gods' greatest gifts, for without love there is no happiness"

"A good philosophy, Sky. I will have to remember it"

Sky looked towards the sky and saw the sun fading beneath the clouds.

"Well, I believe the Spire will have to wait until tomorrow. Come I will show to your guest house"

* * *

><p>Blaze followed Sky to a large building decorated with flowers and smelled of the ocean. They entered the house and went into the living area. Blaze saw the chairs and table set before her with the chandelier above shining dimly. Another room housed the bedroom, which included the bed itself, a closet and a window which overlooked the Fountains.<p>

"Here you are Blaze. It is not much, but it will do for now"

"It is fine. I will see you in the morning"

Sky bowed to her one last time and exited the house.

Blaze laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering.

"Sonic, where ever you are, I am thinking of you. I will find you, so says me and my soul. Now it my turn to be guided to where I belong"

Blaze closed her eyes and said in a whisper, "With you my love"

_**A/N**_**: When Sonic believes he is with Blaze again, he is separated from her yet again by a mysterious force. Sonic is trapped in the Sol Kingdom while Blaze is transported to a strange world known as Sky Paradise, which is indeed one with the sky. There, Blaze meets Sky the Cat, the "guardian" of the paradise and claims she wants to help Blaze however she can. But who is she really? Find out next time.**

**Question 3: What is Blaze's favorite food?**


	4. Charm of the Sol Emeralds

**Chapter 4: Charm of the Sol Emeralds**

Sonic's failure at keeping Blaze safe gave him heartache and grief, but he promised himself that he would find a way to reach her. While this seemed a good idea in mind, it was a very daunting task for something as big as this. The past two days had him going to the village and asking the townspeople and merchants if they knew about where Blaze would have gone or how he could reach her. This only brought sorrow and fear to their minds, wondering if their princess would ever return.

Sonic calmed them by promising to them that he would find Blaze and bring her back to the kingdom safely.

"Were it so easy" he said.

Even with his constant running about for his hopeless cause, he always thought of Blaze's safety, wondering himself if she was still alive. His loss left him without rest and relaxation, for he could not do such things with Blaze missing.

"If I find her… when I find her, I will make sure this never happens again. Blaze, I will find you."

* * *

><p>On the third day of his search, Sonic was approached by one of the townspeople, who bowed to him in respect.<p>

"Sir Sonic, there is someone who wishes to speak with you. He says that he can help you find the princess."

"Really? Who is he?" Sonic asked.

"He is the Captain of the Royal Guard, who also oversees the ongoings of the princess. If an issue arises with her or the kingdom, he is first to know. I do not know of his name, but he says that it was urgent that he speaks with you. He waits for you in the courtyard."

"Thank you for the information. I'd better not keep him waiting."

Sonic ran back towards the castle and was stopped by a guard at the gate.

"Hedgehog, I assume you got the message from the captain. He is in the courtyard with the other men, preparing them if another attack should happen."

"Does he or any of you even know what you are dealing with?"

"To be honest, no. Only rumors and speculation is all I hear from the others, which worries me, seeing as we are very under-equipped to deal with such a threat. But, whatever the cause, we will stop it, don't you worry. Come, I will take you to the Captain."

Sonic followed the guard to the courtyard, where he saw the Captain talking to a group of soldiers. Sonic could hear words of rebuilding and security, but he knew that the Captain was steering away from the actual problem, the missing princess.

"I don't care how long it takes, Charles. With the castle in ruins, we are vulnerable to any other forces that may attack us. If we rebuild, the chances of the kingdom thriving will grow ever more. Now, I expect this to be handled carefully. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir, but this task with require more than a few soldiers. We need plans and supplies."

"Hmm, you are right with that. Seek out the architects in the village, see if they cannot help us. If they still are dissuaded, tell them that I requested it."

Charles saluted to the Captain and left the courtyard. The Captain then turn his attention to Sonic and waved him over.

"So you are this 'Sonic' character I have heard about. I am Captain Trotsky." They shook hands, but the look on Trotsky's face made Sonic uncomfortable.

"Hmm, I never got why the princess was so fond of you. You don't look very special to me"

"Why? Because you couldn't do half of what I do for a living?"

"What I do for a living is protect the princess of our kingdom, and I believe a certain someone let her go. Now please, remind me who that was again. Oh yes, our so called "hero". You are no hero, hedgehog, not to me or to this kingdom. Your "heroic" actions say otherwise"

"Enough! I do not care what you think of me okay? All I know is that you wanted my help finding Blaze. So you can either stop and help me, or you can leave. Your choice, buddy" Trotsky stood up and told Sonic to follow him.

* * *

><p>Sonic followed him into the castle and walked into a room titled 'War Room'. The room was filled with various battle relics from over the centuries, with banners to symbolize the Royal Family, and a lone picture of Blaze hung between two torches. Trotsky sat down by a table which had a map of the kingdom and the islands surrounding it. The map itself was covered with pins marking landmarks around the islands.<p>

"So, you want your information, correct? A solution to finding the princess?" Trotsky asked.

"That's all I want. I assume you know of a way?"

"It's not that simple, I'm afraid. She could be worlds, dimensions away, and as far as I know, there is no way to reach her. Even the Sol Emeralds, with all their powers, cannot reach these distances"

"There must be a way. If she was able to send a package to my world with no trouble, who's to say that we cannot teleport ourselves?"

"We have tried this, but sending an animate object with the emeralds causes them to end up somewhere that we never even thought of. That's the way the emeralds are, how they have always been. They are unpredictable, unbalanced, and dangerous."

"I'm not worried about the danger. Just tell me how we can fix this, and I will do whatever it takes." Sonic looked out the window and saw the Sol Emeralds Altar in the distance.

Trotsky paced around the room and finally had a revelation. "Well, I do have a theory, a _theory_, that maybe the emeralds have more power to them that we are supposed to acknowledge"

"So what, like untapped powers, or maybe even undiscovered? Hmm, how to unlock these powers is what I wonder"

Trotsky stood up and looked out the window.

"Perhaps we should find out."

* * *

><p>Blaze awoke the following morning, wondering if the whole mess with her in another world and losing Sonic was a dream, but she felt the other side of the bed, but felt nothing. She sat up and looked at her hands.<p>

"Why must these things happen to me? It is bad enough I lost Sonic yet again, but now I'm in some strange world where I can't see him."

Blaze got up from the bed and went to the window to see the other cats walking by and sitting down by the Fountains. The sun in the distance grew over the clouds, making the scenery below shine in the light.

"I need to stop to worrying about it, for the more I do, the more stressed I get. I am positive Sonic is trying to reach me and as long as I know that, worrying will not make it any better."

Blaze walked outside and sat down by the Fountains, waiting for Sky. She dipped her hands in the water and splashed it on her face, but she did not feel any different (besides wet) afterwards.

"Hmph, I see the magic water didn't work"

Sky finally exited her house and walked over to Blaze.

"Good morning Blaze, you slept well correct?"

"Well, not exactly a 'good' rest, but I am fine with this now. I will not worry about this situation any longer."

"I understand. I assume you wish to see the Temple now?"

"Indeed. The knowledge of your people and land would be a fascinating tale"

Blaze and Sky walked to the Sky Spire, and as they came closer towards it, Blaze noticed that the Spire itself reached over the clouds, making the tip of the structure invisible.

"So, what can you tell me about the Sky Spire itself?" Blaze asked.

"Well, it was built after the war, to symbolize the heroic deeds of those who fought those days. After some centuries, however, we decided to use it to house our most treasured artifacts and relics, but there was one item that has kept us thriving for centuries, the Sky Scepter."

"Sky Scepter?"

"Yes, you see even before the war with the echidnas, there was an army of god-like creatures, which we called Sky Eaters, and their leader, The Ruler, who sought to destroy the very clouds and sky itself, with the powers of darkness that he stored within himself. When we thought hope was lost, the very gods of the skies created the Sky Scepter, said to hold innumerable amounts of power and knowledge, and we used this power to cast away the Eaters and The Ruler and restore our world to peace."

"That is amazing. Something as powerful as that should have been worshipped"

"We do not worship the scepter, but there is someone we do worship"

Sky stopped at the entrance to the Spire and looked toward Blaze.

"Now, you are about to enter an area full of invaluable wisdom and irreplaceable artifacts. I ask that you show care and respect for these things and do not touch the artifacts. Understood?"

"Of course, you will have no trouble from me"

"Excellent. Shall we?"

Sky opened the door and Blaze stepped in to see the amazing surroundings of the inside of the Spire. The walls were covered in sparkling crystal shards and gemstones, which shined in the light pouring in through the roofless ceiling. In the middle of the room, a large stone pointed up towards the ceiling, which also had writing all over the stone. Next to the stone was a statue of a cat-like woman holding a cloud in one hand and blades of grass in the other.

"Is this your goddess I'm guessing?"

"Yes, that is Syril, Goddess of the Sky and Clouds, who has watched over our Paradise for, well forever. She protects all those who live here and in return we give gifts of thriving land and everlasting rivers of clouds."

"Is that all you know about her?" Blaze asked.

"Well, no one has ever studied a _god _up close before, so we are only blessed with information that we are supposed to know."

"So why worship something you know little about? I think it would require more knowledge to understand"

"Blaze, I understand your suspicions and I somewhat agree with it. But understand this, without our gods, there would be no sky or land to thrive on. We live because the gods allow it, and we are all grateful because of this."

"I suppose that's true. But enough of this, I wish to look around some more."

"Very well, follow me."

Blaze listened to Sky as she pointed out different artifacts and loved hearing the history behind it. Blaze looked at a group of statues that surrounded Syril's statue. The statues were short and skinny looking, but had wings on their backs and spears and swords in their hands.

"Sky, what are these statues I am looking at?" Blaze asked.

"The Sky Eaters, the monsters that threatened our land. They-"

"Yes, I know, you already explained this. But I see no statue to The Ruler"

"Well, no one knew what he looked like, for he was never seen by the ancient warriors, but most scholars on the subject believed that he wore a hooded cloak and stayed invisible during any encounters. Most people just believe that he didn't exist, but we at least know that he was there when the war broke out. But he has been dead for centuries, and there are no signs of any return involving him, so we do not worry about such things anymore"

_Hmm. The Ruler…_

"Is this Sky Scepter in the Temple? I wish to see what it looks like."

"Yes, it is in the Vaults below the Temple. Only privileged people are allowed to see it, but you are in luck, as I have such clearance."

Sky went to the far wall and pressed her hand against it, which made the wall move in a rotating motion. It stopped when it revealed a doorway.

"The Vaults are downstairs. Now when we reach the scepter, I ask that you do not touch it, for its powers have the ability to make you 'see' things."

Blaze nodded in agreement and followed Sky downstairs. Sky pressed her hand against the door at the bottom of the stairs, which opened up with a flash of light. They entered the room and saw the Sky Scepter floating in the middle of the room, with a magical barrier surrounding it.

"Behold, the Sky Scepter" said Sky.

The scepter itself was blue along the bottom, with a green shade covering the curved top. A large red jewel floated in the circle, which glowed dimly every few seconds.

"It is most impressive, Sky. Even looking at it seems to give a sense of knowledge"

_B-Blaze…_

Blaze looked behind her when she heard her name, but no one was there.

"Did you hear that?"

"No, what exactly did you hear?" asked Sky.

"I-I'm not sure. It sounded like my name"

Sky became worried when she came to a revelation. She grabbed Blaze's arm and attempted to remove her from the room.

"Blaze, we are not safe here. We must go."

_Y-You seek… answers, knowledge, and power. I will show you._

A whoosh brushed past Blaze's mind, making her fall to the ground in pain. She yelled as numerous whispers and images entered her mind, but she would not let this invisible foe compromise her.

"G-Get out of me!"

She then felt as if an invisible rope tied itself around her, as if being captured within hatred and darkness. Her voice then started to grow deeper and more demonic, and her eyes turned dark red. Blaze lied still for a moment, but once Sky touched her shoulder, a different voice screamed and Blaze's form was now de-formed and nightmarish.

"You fools. You think I am defeated after that… intermission of weakness, but you do not know that I have grown in strength after all these centuries. All I needed was a simple 'tool' such as this weak form I have possessed, and have this form behold the power of the scepter. Now, with the ever draining life-force of this form, I will return and this time NO ONE will stand in my way. Prepare for your destruction, prepare for… The Arrival"

The dark feeling around Blaze disappeared, making her collapse onto the ground. Sky came to her side and tried to wake her, but she would not.

"Who was that who spoke? It sounded so… familiar. Return? Who is…"

Sky then came to a startling conclusion.

"T-the Ruler, it couldn't be. It is impossible for him to return, even with all of his strength. But he talked of the scepter, of Blaze's life-force, so he is using her strength to return, so he can… take control of the scepter. I will not allow that to happen, but Blaze needs to be taken somewhere safe"

Sky gently lifted Blaze and had her lay against her shoulder as Sky walked.

"But soon, I fear that none of us will be safe"

* * *

><p>Sonic and Trotsky rushed to the Sol Emerald Altar, where they saw the seven emeralds still floating around the altar. Sonic looked towards Trotsky, who was worn out after running the whole way here.<p>

"So, remind me of this plan of yours. We need to know what to do."

"Well, remember that this is just a theory, but I think it is something to do with the manipulation of the emeralds. You see, the emeralds only 'answer' to Blaze only, as she is the guardian of them, but maybe if there was a way to… trick the emeralds into thinking that we, or you at least, are Blaze."

Sonic coughed at his suggestion. "So, what? You want me to dress up as Blaze? Put my spines in a ponytail? Alright, but I can't really run in high-heels"

"Would you shut up? That's not what I meant, hedgehog. What I meant was use your thoughts and memories of Blaze to have the emeralds detect her presence"

"Would that work though? I can't just _think_ of Blaze and they magically answer me"

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" asked Trotsky.

"Uhh, just one. But it may be a bit unorthodox" Sonic said.

Sonic walked up to the altar and noticed the emeralds were glowing more brightly than usual, but also they had stopped spinning.

"Hmm, is it really that simple?" he asked himself.

He held out his hands and the emeralds floated down to eye level, and now resumed spinning around him. Sonic walked back to Trotsky and was awestruck by the simple answer to their problem.

"How on earth did you do that? I thought the emeralds only answered Blaze and her alone"

"That's because Blaze and I are, well were, in a relationship. So when we agreed to be with each other for the rest of our lives, the emeralds took me into account as their guardian as well, of the emeralds and Blaze"

Trotsky snickered at his answer, but tried not to laugh out loud.

"Okay, so answer me this. You knew this the whole time right? So tell me why you failed to mention this earlier?"

"I didn't think it would actually work. But now that I know…"

The emeralds glowed brighter as he clenched his fists.

"Wait, I'm going with you, hedgehog" said Trotsky.

"Why? I can find Blaze and save her myself, I don't need another life on my hands"

"You fail this little expedition, many more will surely follow. Besides, having an ally on this mission will surely help you if we ever run into trouble."

Sonic sighed, but decided to let Trotsky accompany him. Trotsky stood in the circle of emeralds and waited for Sonic to teleport. Before he could begin, however, Trotsky grabbed his arm.

"But I warn you, hedgehog. If Blaze is hurt in any way, shape or form, it will be on your head."

"I will find her" Sonic reassured.

"Good. Let us see then"

Sonic held out his hands and started speaking inaudible phrases. The emeralds spun faster and faster and finally Sonic said the words to bring them to Blaze.

"Sol Control!"

With a flash of spiraling light, Sonic and Trotsky disappeared within the flash of light.

_**A/N**_**: I realize it has been awhile since my last update, but this new chapter will make up for the time lost.**

**Sonic is trapped in the Sol Kingdom, searching for a way to reach Blaze. He meets the Captain of the Royal Guard, Trotsky, who agrees to help him find Blaze, but he appears to have a grudge against Sonic. Meanwhile, Blaze is told about the history of Sky Paradise, and their secret weapon, the Sky Scepter. While examining the scepter, a foreboding voice takes over Blaze and tells that "he will return soon" and to prepare for The Arrival.**

**With Sonic on his way to find Blaze, what will happen once they reunite? Find out next time.**

**Question 4: If Sonic had a super form from the Sol Emeralds, what would it be called and what would he do?**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed**

Sky carried Blaze back to her house and laid her on the bed, but Blaze still remained unconscious from the "encounter" with The Ruler in the Temple. As Sky looked over Blaze, she wondered about the words that were spoken through Blaze, and if it truly was The Ruler plotting his return.

"He spoke of destruction and reign over our land, but how can he even attempt to return? He has been dead for centuries and any actual sign of his return had been false or disproven, until now that is. His words say otherwise however, of returning through Blaze, and using her for his return. What does he mean by that?"

Sky stood up and looked out the window and saw that the clouds were moving closer to one another, creating a storm system. The thunder and lightning came, and next the rain and wind. People fled to their homes to escape the rain and the Fountains began to fill with water, which overflowed after a time.

"IF this is true, then Blaze needs to be kept out of his grasp, away from the Scepter. If The Ruler is able to control her again, he will use her for his own deeds, and likely… return to destroy our land. We have no guards to protect us, only the Scepter, and even it cannot save us all. What can we do to be rid of this threat?"

* * *

><p>Outside on this stormy day, a portal opened in the skies above the land. The brightness of the portal itself made the surrounding area light up, which made the people of Sky Paradise panic. Out of the portal, Sonic and Trotsky fell from the sky, but quickly regained balance when they noticed the ground coming closer. Trotsky landed with no trouble, but Sonic's quicker decent made him slide on the ground before he could stop himself.<p>

"Really need to work on my landing" Sonic said, dusting himself off.

Trotsky stood beside him and looked around the new surroundings.

"Well, we're here, I think. Do you know where we are?"

"No idea, perhaps we should look around. I'm sure there are some people we can talk to that will help us"

"Do not trust so easily, hedgehog. Any one of these people could be hostile, and the last thing we need is a conflict with the area. Handle this with caution."

"Please, I know how to be charismatic around people who are not wanting to cooperate. Just don't do anything… threatening around them."

"I make no promises" Trotsky said with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Sonic and Trotsky walked through the area and noticed that most people were in their homes, out of the storm. They approached the pair of fountains and stopped to observe the area.

"Well, I don't think we'll have any luck out here. Let's go knock on some doors and see if anyone will talk" said Sonic.

"And what are you going ask them? I don't think they would just give out information."

"Well, things like 'where are we?' and 'is there a purple cat named Blaze somewhere here?'"

"And what if you're wrong? What if they don't know where Blaze is and we are in the wrong place?"

"Then we'll keep looking. I won't stop until I find her"

Trotsky pushed past Sonic and walked off towards the houses ahead.

"Let's not waste any time then"

Sonic looked at the ground for a moment, with a strange thought on his mind, but decided to forget it and hurried after Trotsky.

* * *

><p>Sky was about to fall to sleep when she heard voices outside. She went to the window and looked down at a blue hedgehog and brown cat walking by her house. Sky listened to their conversation and heard Blaze's name come up and followed by an argument between the two.<p>

"Why are you hostile towards me, Trotsky? What exactly have I done to earn your distrust?"

"You deceive yourself, hedgehog. It is your greatest flaw, of any who call themselves a 'hero'. There is no such thing as heroes to me. Why? Because their actions lead to destruction and disorder, and who is responsible for cleaning up your messes? We are. We, the civilians, those who do more than any hero."

"So, you're calling me ungrateful for what they do for me? You're wrong, I save the world so that they can live another day, so that they can continue their lives. Without people like me, or Blaze, you wouldn't have a goddamn chance. I fight FOR the civilians."

"Please, the only person you fight for is yourself, to save your own skin, your pride and fame. As I said before, deception is what you bring yourself, because when you talk of heroic actions and saving the world, all I see is a fool who takes our struggles for granted, that saving these people from their own calamities will make them look up to you."

"People do look up to me, they appreciate all I have done for them, all I have sacrificed and forgotten for THEM. You think it's easy being a hero? I have lost and suffered as much as you have. I have lost those I care about, people I love, people I never want to see hurt. And I give it all away so that others can live, all in the name of freedom. Don't judge me, don't you dare. I know what I am, I know why I chose this, and I know what I have lost on the way."

Trotsky rubbed his eyes and sat down next to the fountains.

"You truly mean that don't you?" he asked.

"Look, whatever you think of me, of how I act and operate, that's not what matters. What matters is that I chose this life, and I even with every regret of the decision on my mind, I still continue on my way. So, I will say this again, I will not rest until Blaze is safe, and I know you won't either. But the only way we can do this is together, as a team."

Trotsky nodded in approval and stood up.

"Alright, I'm with you. Let's get Blaze home, partner."

Sonic and Trotsky shook hands and continued on their search for Blaze, which was interrupted when they were approached by a blue cat who barred their way.

"Excuse me, my name is Sky the Cat. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Did you say you were looking for Blaze?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's… a friend of ours. Do you know where she might be?"

"A question first. Is your name Sonic per chance?"

"Yeah, it is. How did you know that?" Sonic asked.

"She told me all about you. I will show you where she is, but you may not like the state she is in currently."

Sonic and Trotsky followed Sky, but Sonic looked at her in concern.

"She's not… injured is she?"

"No, or at least, I don't think so. She is unconscious after an encounter with a dead madman, who tried communicating through her soul."

"What are you talking about?" asked Trotsky.

Sky sighed and turned to the two of them.

"I think I will have to explain this further for you to understand. Please do not interrupt until I have finished"

Sky explained how Blaze and she entered the Sky Spire and went to examine the Sky Scepter, which caused The Ruler to take control of Blaze and spoke through her. Sky also told of the words he spoke and the foreboding speculation of his return.

Once Sky finished talking, Sonic and Trotsky thought about what they just heard. Trotsky was about to ask Sky a question, but Sonic interrupted.

"Listen, can you take me to her? I need to see her, to know how she is. And if the worst is what has happened, I will deal with it. Just please, take me to her."

Sky bowed in approval and signaled them to follow her.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Trotsky followed Sky into her house and walked into her bedroom to see Blaze still unconscious. Sonic quickly went to her side and put his hand on hers, to assure her that he was there now. Sonic sighed at the state that Blaze was in right now.<p>

"How long has she been like this?" Trotsky asked.

"A few hours I think. There is nothing I can do to wake her, so the best thing to do is wait for her to wake."

"I'll wait as long as I have to. I'm sure she can come out this okay; she's been through worse." Sonic said.

Sonic stood up and kissed Blaze on her forehead. He and Trotsky walked outside and sat down by the door and waited for Sky to fetch them. Hours passed, people walked by them in every direction, and the sun started to go behind the clouds. Sonic started to get bored of waiting and laid his head against the wall.

He looked at Trotsky and saw him sharpening his sword with a rock. An idea then crossed Sonic's mind.

"Trotsky, tell me about yourself" said Sonic.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know, just how did you get mixed up in all this and why you are Captain of an army of soldiers"

"And why should I tell you? Is there a reason to know?"

"No, I just thought it would be right to know something about you."

Trotsky sighed and sheathed his sword.

"What's to tell? I was born in the Sol Kingdom, to a mother and father I never knew, I grew up alone and without friends, only to survive for myself. After I came of age, I joined the royal army, because I wanted to be part of a cause that swore to protect the king and queen if ever a catastrophe struck. But of course, it did strike when we least expected it. Hooded men attacked the castle and burned it to the ground, and almost killed my fellow friends. I know this because I was there, I saw it all burning and the blood, and I heard the screaming and the sword strikes and… the sound of a poor mother losing her child."

"Why did you not run? Save yourself?"

"I swore down my life that I would keep the king and queen safe when I first joined, and I was not about to give that up. Next thing I knew, the queen had summoned me to her, who was holding young Blaze, scared out of her mind. She only told me to take Blaze and run as far I could; I wanted so hard to refuse and help her, but she told me that it was the only way. I did as she said and took Blaze to a safe house in the woods, and I had to watch in horror as the castle was set ablaze and the king and queen dead. I then tracked down the ones responsible for all this chaos and made sure they paid with their lives."

"Did you help rebuild?" Sonic asked.

"No, in fact, after all that happened I could stand to see my home in ruins. I ran and kept myself in exile for 7 years, so no one could disturb me and remind me of what happened. But after those all those years, someone did knock on my door and in entered Blaze, who had looked grown up and with a sense of authority around her. She told me that I had been a great help during the reign of her parents and now that she was princess she asked me if I wanted to become Captain. I refused at first, not want to bear upon anymore losses and see more of my friends killed, but she persuaded me, telling me that by me being Captain, the weight of command would surely overwhelm me, but I must stay strong and vigilant to keep anyone alive."

"Did you take the position then?"

"I did. And I have not regretted it until this moment. Looking back on it now, and with the current situation that we are in, what use am I if there is no one to protect?"

"But that's where you're wrong. Look again, and you can clearly see that we have found Blaze."

"Yes, but who knows if she will wake, and every moment more that we must wait, another catastrophe could occur."

"Have faith in yourself, Trotsky. This will all be over soon, and when it is, you'll have quite the tale to tell your soldiers."

Trotsky laughed slightly and patted Sonic on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>Sky stepped away from the door, who had listened to Trotsky's conversation, and looked back towards Blaze, who began to stir slightly. Sky rushed to her side and could hear Blaze muttering something, but she could not hear what it was. Sky leaned in closer and heard Sonic's name escape her mouth, then she then started to clench and unclench her fist. Blaze finally awoke with a startled look about her. She held out a ball of fire, as if someone was attacking her, but Sky quickly stood in front of her and calmed her down.<p>

Blaze lowered her hands and pressed a hand to her head.

"Oh, my head hurts like the devil. What in the world happened in there Sky? I could… hear the Scepter calling to me, and then… there was nothing. The very silence of darkness overtook my mind and tossed the feeling from my brain."

"I know what happened Blaze, but you must relax, please. Just listen to what I say"

Sky explained what happened to Blaze in the Vaults, and once she had finished talking, Blaze paced around the room and thought about what she just heard.

"So someone, this Ruler, took control of me and spoke through me? He called me a tool, part of his plan"

Blaze sat down on the bed and held her face in her hands and yelled.

"God, I can't think straight right now. One moment my minds lingers on my situation and then it suddenly turns to Sonic."

"S-Sonic! Gods, I forgot about him. Blaze wait right here, I'll be right back"

"W-wait…" Sky left before Blaze finished.

Sky went outside and saw Sonic by himself lying in the grass.

"Uhh, Sonic, where did your friend go?" Sky asked.

"He went to the Spire to explore, but he'll be back shortly I think."

"Well, listen, Blaze is awake. I am sure you will want to see her"

Sonic stood up immediately.

"S-she's awake? Thank god."

Sonic went inside and saw Blaze looked out the opposite window. He yelled her name and she turned to Sonic in shock.

"S-Sonic!" They both hugged each other and looked into each other's eyes in assurance.

"Y-you're here? You're actually here!" Blaze kissed him repeatedly and she stopped a moment later to let him speak.

"I am here Blaze, and I will never let you go again, I swear that. A thousand times I swear that. Every moment you were gone I grieved that something had happened to you, but I knew better than that. You're Blaze the Cat, the fiery princess that I love. So beautiful, yet so powerful."

Blaze smiled at his comment and kissed him.

"And you are Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest in my heart, one that wants you and needs you. The one that loves you"

Sonic and Blaze kissed on more time and then they looked towards the door and saw Sky looking at them.

"Thank you for making sure nothing tried to harm her while she was here. I really do owe you one."

Sonic and Sky shook hands and then heard Trotsky knocking on the door.

"Princess… Blaze, you are unharmed. Thank the gods for this miracle."

"Trotsky? Why are you here?" asked Blaze.

"I traveled here with Sonic, we used the Sol Emeralds to transport ourselves here. I feared the worst of you princess, but I am glad to hear that you are alright."

Blaze nodded to Trotsky and turned to Sonic.

"How did you use the Sol Emeralds? They only do as I command do they not?"

"It's because of the bond between you and me, Blaze. I think the emeralds knew you were in trouble and they saw me as a… guardian of the emeralds and… you. But you need no guardian Blaze, for you can take care of yourself and not be turned away by anything. Always determined and headstrong, which is one of many things I love about you."

"Hmm, well if the emeralds truly did answer your call and sent you here to find me, surely that must mean something."

Trotsky brought out the emeralds and handed them to Blaze for safe-keeping. She then suddenly brought her face close to Sonic's, where they were now touching noses."

"Well, one more thing to protect it seems. I will have to be cautious about how my responsibilities keep getting lost from me."

They kissed and held hands as they looked to the others. Sky had a kind look about her, whereas Trotsky seemed disturbed by their love.

"Perhaps we should talk elsewhere, Sonic. Alone."

* * *

><p>Sonic and Blaze left the house and went across the gardens and entered Blaze's guest house. Once they got settled on the bed, Sonic laid on the end of bed and looked at Blaze.<p>

"I find it surprising that Trotsky lended you his aid. He is usually hard-headed and a bit quiet."

"Trust me, it wasn't easy for him to get along with me. He questioned my heroics, insulted my sacrifices, and worst of all, called people like you and me fools"

"How dare he say such blasphemies! I will surely speak to him about this."

"No, no, there is no need for that. I mean, his words were harsh, but there was also truth. Sometimes, I don't thank people often enough, or show my gratitude. Sometimes I question who I would be if I never became a hero."

"Well, it is not exactly a choice you make Sonic. These lives, they chose us and we only play along as life commands us to. You see, your speed and your uncompromisable heart is what keeps you going on every adventure, and even when you want to quit, give up or lie down and be ready to take your own life, you always find a way to keep moving."

"Yeah, but all of that is just out of luck, because I usually always have help in these situations. Most of the time, I don't even know what the hell I'm going to do, but I do it any way. Without me, and my speed and my skills, you wouldn't even want to be my friend, because of how weak I really am."

"Enough of this talk, Sonic. I would indeed still love you without your speed, because that is not what matters. What does matters is your actions at heart, because you are always there to save the day, to cheer someone up, to help make the world better. I love you because of your heart Sonic."

Sonic smiled at kissed Blaze, but before he could pull away, Blaze locked lips again and only let go to whisper a few choice words into his ear.

"Kiss me, my love and let our hearts guide us through this experience. Do not speak, only listen."

Sonic and Blaze kissed and lied down on the bed together. They did not need to say their love for each other, for they already knew in their hearts that they were together forever.

_**A/N**_**: I again apologize for the waiting period between my chapters, but I will try to work on my uploading speed quicker next time.**

**Sonic and Trotsky find their way to Sky Paradise, where they meet Sky and find Blaze, but is unconscious after the encounter in the Vaults. As they wait for Blaze's recovery, Trotsky tells Sonic of what he thinks of him and his heroics, and after their falling out, Trotsky tells Sonic about his past and how he came to know Blaze. Blaze awakes shortlt after and she and Sonic reunited once again. They express their love for each other and told of how wonderful they both were.**

**Now that Sonic has found Blaze, getting home is the next task. But that will have to wait, for darkness is approaching and The Ruler's Arrival will soon be upon them.**

**Question 5: Who created the Chaos Emeralds and for what purpose?**


	6. The Arrival

**Chapter 6: The Arrival **

During the middle of the night, Sky exited her house and silently walked towards the Sky Spire. She looked up at the starry sky and smiled, but sorrow and confusion soon replaced her happiness, for she knew that The Ruler's return was eminent. She knew that his return would only mean destruction and despair, but she couldn't think of any way from stopping The Ruler's Arrival from happening.

"Is he meant to return then? A destiny that cannot be changed? If this is true, then there is nothing any of us can do but… let it happen."

Sky walked up to the main door of the Spire, but looked back at the land around her. She sighed and only lowered her head in regret.

"I will try to stop this from happening. That much I can do, but I fear that it will not be enough"

Sky entered the Spire and looked around at the artifacts to see if they held any answers to why and how The Ruler would return. Sky found nothing at first, but she then saw a mural on the wall, which had carvings of an unknown make, but she knew that these murals told of prophecies and of things to come in the future. The only things she could make out of the picture was a golden figure surrounded by a golden aura and in front of it was a wave of darkness and a pair of reddish eyes over the darkness.

There was writing underneath that mural, but this too had faded mostly, for the only words that were visible was "Darkness" and "Light. As Sky looked at these words, she felt a whisper pass her ears, making her go stiff at the noise. She knew that it was The Ruler trying to take control of her, but she would not let herself be consumed.

As the voices surrounded her thoughts, Sky struggled to keep control of herself, but she knew that The Ruler's strength was greater. Sky then felt her own feet move on their own, as if being dragged by an invisible force. Against her will, Sky walked down to the Vaults and pressed the switch to open the door. Sky stepped inside the room and saw the Sky Scepter ahead of her, but she managed to regain control of her body and ran to the door, but closed before she could leave. The whispers then started to form words from The Ruler.

_Touch the scepter, guardian. You will be the one to unleash me, or you will die._

"J-just kill me then. I would rather die than let you return, monster. K-kill me!" Sky yelled as she felt herself hit the ground.

_Oh, you will die, believe me. But not until you see everything you hold dear crumble around you. Not until it all burns away at your feet._

The Ruler's grip on Sky remained strong, making her lift her arm in pain. Sky pushed her arm back as hard she could, but before she could bring it back, the invisible grip surged her forward and she felt the Sky Scepter in her hands. The scepter glowed brightly for a moment, but after a moment of silence, bolts of lightning and flares shot out of it. A large beam of light shot out of the top and blasted through both ceilings and into the sky.

Sky looked up in fatigue at what she had just done and saw the light shooting into the skies, creating storm clouds and gale force winds. As she looked into the light, a dark figure rose out of the light and looked at his hands as he saw the surroundings.

The Ruler had returned.

"Yes, YES!" he yelled. The Ruler looked at Sky, who was now unconscious and saw the Sky Scepter lying next to her. The Ruler picked up the scepter and felt the surge of power flowing through him, making him laugh in triumph. The Ruler then lifted Sky with the scepter's power and looked at her unconscious state.

"So, we meet at last, Sky. How long I have waited to see you suffer, to see you die. But death will come in good time, when the life you live dies first. I only hope you told your little friends about what you really are"

The Ruler slammed Sky against the wall several times and finally dropped her and left her to die.

"This world is mine, and shall watch as it burns, just as it did all those years ago. No one will stand in my way, not even the hedgehog."

The Ruler held up the scepter and another bolt of lightning shot out of it.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Blaze were awoken when they heard the sound of knocking at the door, but they couldn't hear anyone saying their names. Sonic opened the door, but was blasted against the wall by a strong wind. He quickly got up and went outside and saw the storm mixing above him.<p>

"Blaze, get out here now!" Sonic yelled.

Blaze quickly exited the house and looked at the storm. She saw bolts of lightning streaming across the clouds and roars of thunder filling the air. The strength of the wind was so strong that trees and parts of the ground collapsed at the force.

"Quickly, we have to gather Trotsky and Sky!" Blaze said.

Sonic and Blaze made their way up the path, avoiding any debris that came flying past them. Trotsky ran over to them and took cover with them behind a building.

"Hedgehog, what the hell is going on?" Trotsky asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think that this is a normal storm" Sonic said.

"What do you mean? That someone made this storm?"

"We can discuss this later, Trotsky. We must find Sky first" Blaze said.

"I checked her home already, but she was not there. Gods, I hope she didn't do anything stupid" Trotsky said.

The three of them heard a loud roar of thunder and looked to the skies. A large beam of light shot up through the Sky Spire, which created another storm system.

"Come on, we have to get to the Spire" Sonic said.

They quickly exited their cover and ran in between alleyways to avoid the debris, with one large tree smashing down in front of them. The civilians of Sky Paradise ran to their homes, shouting words of death and destruction.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the Spire, the wind picked up in speed, but Sonic managed to move faster than the wind and reached the doors to the Spire, but they were locked.<p>

"Dammit, I have to get it there" Sonic said.

Sonic saw an open window above the doorway and quickly ran up the side of the building to reach the window. He pulled himself in and just as he hit the ground, an invisible force punched him in the face and threw him against the wall. Sonic looked around for the source of, but could see no one. More punches hit his side and stomach, then felt himself being lifted and then slammed onto the ground. A sharp object clenched his throat and a hooded figure appeared above him.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of not just Earth, but of all worlds it seems. Protector of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds" The figure laughed. "So many titles, yet all mean nothing to me anymore. I once knew what it meant to be a hero, to be praised by all, but I saw something more than that over time. Power is what made me into what I am today, the power of the gods. And soon after I rid of this 'paradise', you will know my name, everyone will know my name"

"The Ruler? I know what you are, a monster. One who gets his kicks out of watching other people suffer. That will be the only reason people will know who you are."

"A fair trade for what I gave up."

The Ruler lifted Sonic again, but before he could do anymore damage, Blaze and Trotsky busted in through the door, distracting The Ruler long enough for Sonic to punch him and drop him. Sonic limped away holding his neck to bring back the lost air, but he saw The Ruler point the Sky Scepter at the other two. Sonic stepped in front of them and kicked the scepter away, leaving The Ruler defenseless.

The Ruler roared into the sky above them and a large rumbling then filled the room, causing parts of the ceiling to cave in. The three of them moved out of the way and all started to attack The Ruler. Sonic used his wind tornadoes to blind The Ruler, then Blaze launched a barrage of fireballs at him, followed by Trotsky charging in to deal some blows with his sword.

As the fight raged on, The Ruler started to become agitated by the harm they were dealing him. He held up a fist, which was then surrounded by a ball of darkness. He slammed it into the ground, making a shock-wave powerful enough to bring up the stones from the ground. The three were knocked off their feet, and The Ruler held out a hand and a dark sword appeared out of a portal of darkness.

Sonic looked around him and tried to think of what to do, seeing that The Ruler was preparing to finish them. He then saw Trotsky's sword lying in front of him and made a quick grab for it. Before The Ruler could attack any of them, Sonic blocked it with his sword and managed to fend off The Ruler's attack.

"Y-You both have to get out of here, now!" Sonic yelled to the others.

"What? You're crazy if you think we're going to leave you" Blaze said.

Sonic dodged The Ruler's attacks and landed a blow that knocked The Ruler to the floor. Sonic then looked at Blaze and Trotsky.

"Don't argue with me Blaze. It is the only way to end this, and if I don't do anything to stop him, you will all have to suffer for my mistakes." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I am not losing you again. You promised me you would never leave me again."

"And I'm still keeping that promise. No matter what happens, I will always be with you."

Sonic and Blaze kissed, but Blaze had not let go of Sonic's hand.

"And I have promised you the same, Sonic. If we die, let it be together, for I will not sit here and let you get yourself killed. We will fight together, just like we always have."

"I'm with you as well, hedgehog. This is a fight for all of us to remember" said Trotsky.

Sonic only smiled and nodded to the two of them and they turned back to The Ruler, who was holding the Sky Scepter again.

"Such friendships between you all. No matter, for you will only die together."

Sonic, Blaze and Trotsky then took a fighting stance and said together, "So be it!"

* * *

><p>The Ruler started firing lasers from the scepter which burned holes in the walls behind them, but Blaze used fireballs to stun The Ruler. Sonic decided to go head to head with The Ruler and started using his speed to deal damage with his fists, but The Ruler caught one of his attacks and grabbed him by the neck. He held the scepter close to Sonic's face, but Trotsky knocked him in the back of the head before he could fire again.<p>

"Grr, you pests are getting on my nerves!" The Ruler then combined his slamming and his laser attack, by channeling the dark energy through the scepter. Once he planted it into the ground, a wave of darkness surrounded all of them. Blaze and Trotsky screamed as voices and hellish visions entered their minds, making them fall to the ground holding their heads in agony.

"M-make it stop! K-kill me! D-destroy… b-burn it all!" Blaze cried uncontrollably and screamed into the ground.

Sonic was unaffected by the dark energy, however, and looked at Blaze and Trotsky in horror.

The Ruler growled and looked at Sonic. "How can you resist? You should be begging for mercy at your feet"

"Because I have nothing to fear. You don't scare me, and nothing you do ever will"

The Ruler laughed and lowered the scepter, making Sonic confused.

"Behold then, the face of your death!"

The Ruler then reached for his hood and lowered it.

_**A/N**_**: The Ruler has finally been unleashed by Sky, who, under The Ruler's influence, helped release him from the Sky Scepter. With The Ruler's return, Sonic, Blaze and Trotsky fight him as the storm around all of them rages. Now, The Ruler intimidates Sonic by showing him the skills and strength that he has, but when he seems to be defeated he decides to deceive Sonic by showing who he really is.**

**Question 6: What should The Ruler truly look like?**


End file.
